


Now Playing: Sistar’s Touch My Body

by rydellon



Series: fictober 2018 [22]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drunk Antics, Fictober 2018, Karaoke, Karaoke bars, M/M, bss being idiots, day twenty two: drunk antics, jihoon being Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: continuing the verse that ‘ah, the joys of marriage’ is set in.jihoon really had to get better at rock peper scissors.or, jihoon has to chaperone seungkwan's bachelorette party, and really regrets his decision.





	Now Playing: Sistar’s Touch My Body

“mariah carey can eat my ass!” seungkwan cried, standing on the plush bench of the karaoke bar, microphone in one hand and bottle of soju in the other.

 

he busted out another high note, and the noises seokmin and soonyoung made to encourage him.

 

jihoon wondered why he agreed to be the designated driver for seungkwan’s bachelorette party.

 

without his two fiancés there to control the amount he drank, seungkwan was on around his fourth bottle alone.

 

jihoon really regretted every decision that led to him losing to jeonghan in rock paper scissors and having to supervise gag trio getting drunk off their asses while jeonghan got to go off with chan and his friends.

 

“ooh! beyonce is quaking in her boots!” seokmin yelled, while soonyoung started chanting “booyonce!” and seungkwan stood on his tippy toes to mock that he was wearing heels.

 

jihoon sighed and curled further into his phone, trying to block out soonyoung’s cover of lip and hip, complete with full choreo.

 

that dissolved into giggling and the three taking turns yelling “fuck cube!” in different pitches, then riffing with the same words.

 

seokmin’s cover of mamamoo's baam came next, then the three did boombayah, and a shit ton of IU songs.

 

then, they seemed to remember that jihoon was there.

 

at that point his ears felt like they were permanently damaged (he’d kill seungkwan if his production value went down because of this) so he didn’t hear the first few times seokmin called his name.

 

“jihoon hyung! choose a song!”

 

jihoon looked up from his phone.

 

all of booseoksoon were looking at him with (admittedly better because they were fucking hammered) puppy eyes, seokmin holding his mic out for jihoon.

 

“no,” jihoon said.

 

“come on jihoon ah!” soonyoung cried.

 

“no,” jihoon repeated.

 

“ok, then we won’t do anything until you do,” seungkwan said, plopping him down on the plush cushions in protest. soonyoung and seokmin soon followed, and jihoon was left to wallow in his thoughts without the accompaniment of seokmin, soonyoung, and seungkwan’s singing.

 

it took him three minutes to crack.

 

the silence was insufferable, the bright lights flashing around only accentuating the fact that it was fucking silent, even the machine put on mute.

 

“fuck! fine. one song.”

 

the three others cheered.

 

“i knew you’d come around!” seungkwan cried, pulling jihoon out of his seat and punching a song into the machine.

 

as soon as the first chords to sistar’s touch my body flooded out of the machine, jihoon started to regret his decision.

 

but, the three were looking at him like he was about to find the cure to cancer, so he guessed he had to conform to their wishes.

 

his (belting out) casual singing of the song was accompanied by the exaggerated dancing of soonyoung, and the obnoxious laughter of seokmin and seungkwan.

 

as soon as he finished another song started, and him, seokmin, and soonyoung sang triple h’s 365 fresh while seungkwan recorded it.

 

before he knew it their time was up, and his throat felt like it had been through a blender, but him and the (slightly less drunk) other three were laughing and giggling away as they exited the karaoke bar.

 

maybe being the babysitter for seungkwan’s bachelorette wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
